Young Justice: The tale of Violet Shy
by VioletShy
Summary: Hi! This story is an imagining of what could have happened next if Young Justice hadn't been cancelled. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It is midnight. Everything is still, save for the wind blowing gently through the trees and grass. Most people are in their homes, fast asleep and safely locked away from the outside world. But unknown to most, a strange shining rock is falling from the inky blue sky. It burns up as it travels through the atmosphere, glowing ever brighter, falling ever faster until it collides suddenly with the earth, producing an explosion that throws soil left and right. The mysterious object is laid to rest in a recently made crater, and waits for something to happen. The night is now silent and everything is still.

* * *

"Vi! Wake up already!"

Violet woke up with a start. She looked at her sister and sighed.

"Katie! It's only half six."

"You don't want to be late for school do you?"

Violet sighed, sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm awake now. So could you go get some breakfast? Waffles would be good."

With a small nod Katie departed. Violet sighed again got out of bed. She walked up to the mirror hanging next to her bed and looked at her tired reflection. It was only Wednesday but she was already sick of school and just wanted it to be the weekend again. She heard Katie shout from the bottom of the stairs and went to join her.

That morning was the same as every other school morning. Or so they thought. Something out of the ordinary was soon to happen which would change both their lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2

"Have a nice day, Vi."

A freshman says her goodbyes and then departs from her home. She isn't looking for anything special to happen today, just a normal day at Happy Harbour High School. Suddenly she spots a strange object in the corner of her eye. It is lying in a crater in the alleyway outside her house. Out of curiosity she approaches the mysterious object and crouches to her knees to look at it in more detail. It seems to call to her, telling her to pick it up, to feel the warmth coming off it. As she does so she feels a strange sensation inside her. She shrugs, puts in carefully in her pocket and heads off to school.

* * *

"We know the object landed in one of the alleyways in Happy Harbour last night. For all we know someone could have picked it up."

Bart Allen stepped forwards with his arms crossed. He hadn't taken up the mantle of Kid Flash for very long. It had only been a couple of months since his predecessor, Wally West, disappeared.

"There is a possibility."

Aqualad looked up at team Gamma before him. Kid Flash, Beast Boy, Megan and Superboy looked back at him. Both team Alpha and team Beta had already departed on their own missions. Aqualad continued with the briefing.

"You should check out the crash site. It is not as populated as the rest of Happy Harbor but there are still houses there. We don't want anyone living in the surrounding areas to get hurt. And we must find the object as soon as possible so Batman can analyse it."

The others nodded and headed for the Bioship. Aqualad sighed and turned back to the bright screen that displayed the details for the mission.

"We don't want it to get into the Light's hands."


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't be late!"

Violet runs past the school gate and glances swiftly at her watch. The last few people are hurrying inside as she arrives, panting and out of breath. She adjusts her long, brown hair and looks down at her pocket. Suddenly the bell sounds and she disappears quickly inside the school building, pulling her blazer more tightly around her. Meanwhile, the Bioship passes overhead. The people inside it look at the ground, trying to find any sign of anything unusual in the area. They find their target and land beside it. But what they are looking for is not there.

* * *

"It's not there. Someone must have taken it."

Superboy looked back at the rest of team Gamma. Kid Flash stepped forward.

"I told you it could have been picked up."

A holographic image of Aqualad in front of the team sighed.

"We still don't know if the Light has found it first or if someone else has taken it. We can't take any chances."

"Maybe two of us should look at the crash site to see if there is anything that could give us an idea of who took the meteor. The other two people could look around the area for unusual activities that we can link to the meteor."

Aqualad nodded.

"That is a wise plan. But I suggest that each team keep in radio contact with each other. And keep me informed on any progress you have."

The team nodded and separated. Megan and Superboy departed, leaving Kid Flash and Beast Boy to start their progress on searching the crash site. None of them knew, however, that Violet was already absorbing the strange energy that was emitted from the strange rock she had picked up earlier and was slowly but surely changing.


	4. Chapter 4

Violet enters the crowded classroom and sits down at her desk. The morning is a long one. Rather than listen to her teacher talk about how to algebra in Maths and talk about the Medieval era in History, she looks out of the window and sees Superboy and Megan looking at a strange machine and talking to someone using an earpiece. Suddenly the bell sounds and the other students rush out, eager to escape the classroom to get lunch. Even the teacher leaves to get some fresh air before class begins in the afternoon. Left all alone, Violet sits near the window and watches the seagulls fly by. But something isn't feeling right.

* * *

"Aqualad. It's Superboy here. We've detected higher radiation levels near Happy Harbour High School. We think the meteor is in there somewhere."

"Acknowledged. Good work Gamma. We need to prevent the Light from getting to it. Who knows what it could do in their hands."

"Understood. If we see anything else we'll tell you. Superboy out."

Aqualad sighed and leaned back in his chair. The Light was still out there. They may have won their previous battle against the Light but they hadn't yet won the war. If the Light had found the mysterious object, the war would be even more difficult to win. Another flashing light appeared on one of the large computer screens in front of him. He pressed a few buttons, leaned back and listened to what Megan had to say. Moments after that he sat up, shocked with a new development. The Light didn't have the meteor like he had thought. Someone else did.

* * *

Violet looked on in astonishment as the two heroes started to walk towards the school. She looked down at the glowing rock in her pocket and for the first time felt its full power. She flinched slightly and turned around, only to be confronted by the school bully and her friends She was a mean but popular girl called Amanda and always teased Violet because she was quieter than the other girls in her class.

"What's the problem Loner? Got no friends again? How am I not surprised?"

The other girls giggled behind her.

"Go away Amanda. I-"

"Where's my homework? Hopefully you've got it all ready for me for this afternoon."

"No. I...haven't had any time. And why...why should I do anything for you anyway?"

The other girls gasped and gossiped among themselves. They started to cheer as Amanda stepped forwards and pushed Violet out of her chair and onto the floor. Shaking nervously, Violet stood up and took a step back from them. Her mouth was dry. Why did she say that? What was Amanda going to do? Was she really going to push her head into one of the toilets like she had promised? Or lock her in her own locker? It had happened to so many other freshmen and was going to happen to her. Amanda and her followers stepped forwards.

"So how am I going to teach you a lesson? Huh?"

Violet felt herself get pushed to the floor. Amanda was encouraged by the other girls' laughter. She started to hit Violet hard in the face and chest. Violet started to cry but then stopped. She was angry at the fact she couldn't stand up for herself. She never felt that angry before. It was as if there was a stronger power inside her that wanted to break loose and show those annoying bullies what it could really do. Suddenly, she started to glow purple. Amanda stopped hitting her and stepped backwards. This had never happened before. The girls gasped and started to back away from the glowing figure in front of them. They ended up against another window. The room filled with a violet light.

"So how am I going to teach you a lesson? Huh?", Violet repeated.

"No. Please don't. I'm so...so sorry. I never-"

"It's too late for you Amanda!"

There was a sudden flash of purple. Amanda felt herself fly backwards through the window and start to fall towards the ground. She stopped falling and looked down to see a slightly confused Megan lowering her down carefully with her telekinetic powers. The other girls gasped in astonishment and ran downstairs to see if their leader was alright. A glowing figure hovered out of the broken window. Megan and Superboy looked at each other in astonishment. They had found the person who had the meteor but whoever it was didn't look like they were part of The Light. Megan slowly touched her earpiece.

"Aqualad. It's Megan. You'll never believe it but we've found the meteor. The light hasn't got it. I-"

The line went dead.


End file.
